Du wie fühlt sich wohl ein Orgasmus an?
by Deniera
Summary: Noch eine Antwort auf Chiyas Was ist ein Orgasmus? Challenge. Hierbei handelt es sich allerdings nur nebenbei um die Anwtort selbst, es ist eigentlich eine Fortsetzung zu Du, Nagi? OmixNagi


**Du... wie fühlt sich wohl ein Orgasmus an?**

Wieder einmal saß Nagi vor seinem Computer und hackte sich quer durch das Internet. In letzter Zeit war es recht langweilig gewesen, weil einfach keine interessanten Aufträge mehr aufgegeben worden waren. Omi und er hatten nur selten etwas zu recherchieren oder gar hacken gehabt – wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.  
Sein Leben glich mehr und mehr dem eines normalen Teenagers – eine Tatsache, die er bisweilen verabscheute. Er war nicht normal und er würde hier den Teufel tun und genau das vorspielen.  
Allerdings begann sich, sehr zu seinem Missfallen, das Hacken in eine unangenehme Richtung zu bewegen. Es war in den letzten Wochen hin und wieder vorgekommen, dass er Seiten knackte, von deren Inhalt er nun wirklich nichts hatte wissen wollen.  
Ja, natürlich interessierte er sich für sexuell orientierte Praktiken, aber so abartig war ja nicht einmal er! Tja, das hatte er eben von seiner Neugierde – und dieser verdammten Langeweile!  
Angewidert verzog der Braunhaarige das Gesicht. Wieder eine der Seiten über die er gerade noch gedanklich gewettert hatte. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?  
Ein schüchternes Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Ablenkung, endlich!  
„Was?", schnauzte er in Richtung des noch unbekannten Besuchers. Sollte ja bloß niemand auf die Idee kommen, er würde besonderen Wert auf Gesellschaft legen.  
Zaghaft wurde die Tür geöffnet und der Weiß-Chibi, Omi, trat ein.  
Okay, jetzt war Nagis Neugierde geweckt. Der andere kam doch sonst nicht so ohne weiteres zu ihm, dazu war er bis jetzt doch viel zu schüchtern gewesen. Aber naja, solange der Blonde ihn nicht so einen Mist fragte, wie Farfarello vor knapp einer Woche war ja alles in Ordnung.   
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete er Omi, der sich unter diesem Blick recht unwohl fühlte.  
„Darf… ich mich setzen?", fragte er, von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend.   
Nagi nickte in Richtung Bett.  
Omi huschte dorthin und ließ sich auf der weichen Matratze nieder.  
„Also, was willst du?", wurde er auch gleich von Nagi gefragt.  
„Ich wollte wissen, ob du diene Ahnung hast, was im Moment mit Farfarello los ist."  
„Wieso, was meinst du?"  
„Ich bitte dich. Tu nicht so, als ob es dir noch nicht aufgefallen wäre. Dass er neuerdings wie ein hyperaktives Kleinkind durch das ganze Haus hopst und jeden bittet, ihm einen Orgasmus zu machen, dürfte selbst dir nicht entgangen sein. Youji hat deswegen eine Panikattacke gehabt und sich in der Küche vor ihm versteckt, das hast du doch mitgekriegt. Du warst dabei."  
„Ja. Und? Wieso kommst du deswegen zu mir?", wurde desinteressiert erwidert.  
„Naja", Omi kratzte sich verlegen an der Wange. „Du bist der Einzige, den er noch nicht gefragt hat und der sich augenscheinlich auch keine Gedanken darum macht. Also musst du doch eigentlich wissen, was mit ihm ist."  
„Hm." Nagi überlegte einen Moment. Sollte er erzählen, dass er Farf – nun ja – aufgeklärt hatte? Nun, warum eigentlich nicht? Er war auf Omis Gesicht gespannt. "Er kam vor einer Woche zu mir und hat mich gefragt, was ein Orgasmus sei."  
„Ähm… was?"  
Nagi zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab ihn aufgeklärt. Zufrieden?"  
„Oh… ähm… na dann." Omi wurde rot. „Was hat er denn genau gefragt?"  
Der Braunhaarige stöhnte genervt auf. Na toll, hoffentlich war Omi nicht auch so ein naives Ding!  
„Was eben nach einer 'Was ist ein Orgasmus'-Frage noch kommt. Wie fühlt sich das an, wie geht das, und so weiter."  
Der Blonde blinzelte. „Und das hast du alles beantwortet?"  
„Klar. Wieso auch nicht?"  
„Nur so…", Omi war wieder rot geworden. Eine Weile war es still im Raum, die beiden sahen sich nur an – Omi schüchtern, Nagi forschend.  
„Sag mal…", begann der Ältere dann leise, zögerlich. „Hast du schon mal?"  
„Schon mal was?"  
Das Rot auf den Wangen wurde noch eine Nuance dunkler. „Schon mal Sex gehabt." So, jetzt war es raus.  
„Klar. Mit Schuldig."  
„WAS?" Omi entgleisten die Gesichtszüge.

Von dem plötzlichen Lärm geweckt richtete Schuldig sich verschlafen in seinem Bett auf. Die Augen halb geschlossen und noch nicht ganz wach schmatzte der Telepath ein paar Mal und sah sich dann fragend um. Was hatte ihn geweckt? War schon wieder etwas von der Kommode gefallen?  
Nein, das konnte er nach einem Blick auf den halbwegs sauberen Fußboden vor dem Möbelstück ausschließen. Aber was war es dann?  
Vielleicht Nagi, der im Zimmer nebenan Radau machte? So unwahrscheinlich das auch klang, aber vielleicht entwickelte er sich ja doch noch zu dem kleinen Gör, das er laut Youji sowieso schon war. Nach einem blick in den Kopf des Jüngsten war er hellwach. Na, das versprach doch eine interessante Unterhaltung zu werden!  
Entspannt räkelte und reckte sich Schuldig so, wie Gott ihn schuf in den weichen Laken zurecht, machte es sich gemütlich und war voll entschlossen, das Geschehen weiter zu beobachten.

„Kleiner Scherz. Nein, ich habe noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen."  
Unbemerkt atmete der Blonde erleichtert aus. „Und woher weißt du dann so genau, wie sich das anfühlt?"  
Nagi zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Lesen bildet, schon gewusst? Im Internet gibt es viele schöne Sachen zu dem Thema."  
„Oh… Achso…" Omi hatte wohl nicht vor, seine Rotfärbung für den Rest des Tages noch einmal aufzugeben, so permanent, wie sich das hielt.   
„Aber… woher willst du denn wissen, ob sich ein Orgasmus auch wirklich so anfühlt, wie es beschrieben wird? Glaubst du nicht, dass das jeder Mensch anders empfindet? Ich meine… wie fühlt sich wohl ein Orgasmus an?"  
Nagi zog abermals spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. War der andere also auch noch Jungfrau. Er erhob sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl und setzte sich neben Omi auf das Bett. Er beugte sich nah zu ihm und fragte provokant:  
„Und was empfiehlst du mir zu tun?"  
Wieder wurde Omi rot. „Ähm… g-gar nichts, ich meine nur… bist du nicht neugierig? Willst du es nicht herausfinden? " So, jetzt war es raus. Der Blonde hoffte nur, dass Nagi ihn nicht mittels Telekinese aus seinem Zimmer befördern würde.  
Nagi tat, als würde er überlegen. Es würde nicht schaden, Omi ein wenig zappeln zu lassen, denn eigentlich hatte er sich schon entschieden. Er war kein Mensch der großen Gefühle und er sah es nicht als nötig an, Liebe für jemanden empfinden zu müssen, mit dem er schlafen wollte - selbst, wenn es sich um sein erstes Mal handelte.  
Nein, er vertraute Omi und das genügte. Immerhin schenkte er das nur wenigen Menschen. Er mochte Omi und ja, er fand ihn attraktiv. Außerdem schien der Blonde ebenfalls nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Nagi wusste nicht, wie tief die Gefühle des Älteren für ihn gingen, aber solange Omi das freiwillig tat, war es ihm recht egal, so herzlos das auch klang.  
Er beugte sich schließlich noch weiter vor und erlöste Omi von seinem quälenden Warten auf eine Antwort, indem er ihm tief in die Augen sah und dann seine Lippen sanft auf die des anderen legte.  
Er hörte, wie Omi aufgeregt tief einatmete und lächelte leicht. Genauso leicht bewegte er seine Lippen ein wenig und drückte sie etwas fester auf die des Anderen.  
Omi fühlte sich wie im Himmel. Überall in seinem Körper kribbelte es und über seinen Rücken fuhren heiß-kalte Schauer. Wenn nur ein einfacher Kuss schon solche Gefühle in ihm auslöste, dann konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, was er erst fühlen würde, wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Oh, er war ja so aufgeregt!  
Schüchtern und unentschlossen stahl sich seine Hand langsam vorwärts und legte sich auf Nagis. Der zog seine soweit zurück, dass sie ihre Finger ineinander verflechten konnten und drückte Omis Hand.   
Der Blonde, nun etwas ermutigt, öffnete seinen Mund ein Stück, spürte, wie Nagi es ihm nur Sekunden später gleich tat.  
Der Braunhaarige fuhr mit seiner Zunge langsam über Omis Lippen, dann über die Zähne, den Gaumen und sie Wangeninnenseiten. Er erkundete den ganzen Mund, bis er schließlich auf Omis Zunge traf und sie zaghaft anstubste. Angetrieben von den wohligen Seufzern des anderen wagte er mehr, begann, ihre Zungen miteinander spielen zu lassen.  
Die andere Hand des Blonden legte sich schüchtern in Nagis Nacken, zog ihn vorsichtig näher, während ihr Zungenspiel von Sekunde zu Sekunde leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
Mit einem leisen Schmatzen lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander und öffneten keuchend die Augen, von denen sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatten, sie geschlossen zu haben.  
Omi schluckte. „Das war atemberaubend."  
Nagi grinste ihn noch immer keuchend an. „Ich merk's."  
Omi beugte sich wieder vor und küsste Nagi in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Selbstbewusstsein. Während er mit seinen Händen unter Nagis Shirt über seinen Bauch und seine Brust fuhr, spürte er, wie der andere es ihm gleich tat.  
Sich innig küssend zogen sie sich langsam gegenseitig aus und streichelten sich, wo sie nur konnten.  
Sich zärtlich liebkosend legten sie sich schließlich auf das Bett und gaben sich ihrer Leidenschaft hin.

Schuldig hatte die beiden jüngsten aufmerksam beobachtet und konnte sich über diese Schüchtern- und Unerfahrenheit nur amüsieren.  
Er ruckte sich entspannt in seinem Bett zurecht und beschloss, trotz allem die Show, die die beiden ihm lieferten, zu genießen. Er hatte Zeit.  
Schnell kramte er noch etwas aus den Untiefen seiner Nachttischschulbade und ließ sich dann von dem Feuer der Kleinen mitreißen.

Mit einem gemeinsamen, finalen, lauten Stöhnen brachen die beiden Leiber übereinander zusammen. Heftig keuchend rollten sie sich auf die Seite und nutzten die Zeit, um sich zu erholen.   
Schlussendlich starrten sie beide an die Zimmerdecke, immer noch in den vorigen Momenten gefangen.  
„Wow", flüsterte Omi atemlos. „Das ist also ein Orgasmus. Wahnsinn."  
Nagi konnte nur erschöpft nicken und sein Gesicht in Omis Halsbeuge vergraben. Die beiden lächelten sich noch einmal zufrieden an, ehe sie eng aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen.

Grinsend drückte Schuldig einen Knopf und besah sich das Ergebnis. 1 Minute und 27 Sekunden. Immer noch grinsend legte er die Stoppuhr zurück in die Schublade und machte er sich wieder bequem. Tja, Chibisex eben. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet?

Owari

Diesmal etwas länger. Trotzdem, ich finde, es ist nicht ganz so „gut" geworden wie der erste Teil. Naja, jedem das seine, vielleicht gefällt es ja.

Ich habe absichtlich nicht genau geschrieben, wer von den beiden Chibis nun Uke und Seme war und was genau sie gemacht haben. Ich wollte ein bisschen Freiraum für die Fantasie lassen, auf diese Weise kann sich jeder Leser ein bisschen austoben.

Und, Kommentare? Lob, Kritik? Immer her damit


End file.
